1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headrest storage structure and more particularly, to a headrest storage structure which is integrated into the trim of a vehicle and which provides a location for the headrest of a vehicle seat to be securely stored when the seat is not in use.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Automotive vehicles often include seats which can be selectively stowed when not in use. For example and without limitation, one type of vehicle includes rear or auxiliary seats which may be selectively stowed within a tub or recess located beneath the seats. In this type of vehicle, the auxiliary seats are designed to fold downward into the tub or recess for efficient storage.
While this type of vehicle provides for efficient stowage of the auxiliary seats, it suffers from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, in order for the seats to fit within the tub or recess, the headrests must be detached from the seats. These detached headrests are typically placed as loose items in a vehicle storage bin or within the rear of the vehicle. While the vehicle is being driven, the loose storage of these headrests creates an opportunity for noise, vibration, rattling, and cosmetic damage to the headrests or the vehicle's interior.
There is therefore a need for a headrest storage structure which provides a location for the headrest of a vehicle seat to be securely stored while the seat is not in use.